


defrost | thaw

by wealllose



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Bubble Bath, Confessions, Hopeful Ending, Jinyoung is 29, Jinyoung is an author, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Riding, Sexual Content, Summer, Time Skips, Winter, Yugyeom can't stay away, Yugyeom is 21, Yugyeom is in college, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wealllose/pseuds/wealllose
Summary: He was greeted with a heavy sigh, "I thought I told you to stay away."
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	defrost | thaw

**Author's Note:**

> !! repost !! 
> 
> originally posted as two separate parts but i combined them this time, enjoy ♡

Yugyeom was standing at his front step again, book bag slung over his shoulder, 20 dollars in his pocket (and to his name), and his phone dead in his hand.

It was the middle of winter, probably a little more than that. It was the _dead_ of winter, the name suiting because of the wind chill being below zero. The city looked dead-- no one out driving, no one out on walks except for himself, no birds or squirrels to accompany him. Just himself in his lonesome, and every exhaled breath that was thrown back in his face as fog. The air whipped stray hairs that weren't tucked securely under his hat across his forehead in dark wisps. And there he stood, red cheeks, runny nose, layers upon layers that weren't enough-- knocking on Jinyoung's door.

He was greeted with a heavy sigh, "I thought I told you to stay away."

To which he promptly ignored, "it's pretty cold out here, isn't it?" He gave Jinyoung his signature look that could guilt anyone into falling for him, which granted him access into the warmth of the others home. It wasn't new to him, being there, in fact-- he remembered every room. Right as you walk in is the hallway, shoes go to the left, and down the hall is the kitchen. Stopping halfway is the living room with the staircase that takes you up to the bedroom. It was the most unique part, really, because it wasn't a whole new floor, yet instead a loft that overlooks the bottom level, open and the most comfortable place Yugyeom had ever been in his life. So he really couldn't be blamed for going back again. 

Jinyoung followed the boy as he made his way into the apartment, sock-clad feet pattering gently across the carpet. He watched as the younger discarded his bag onto the living room floor, next to his large coat. He knew there was no stopping him, so he simply watched as the boy made his way up the stairs where he fell onto the large mattress. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, yet followed suit. "Yugyeom, I thought I told you no coming back. Did I not?" 

He followed him up the stairs, arms crossed as he tried to use his seniority against the younger. Yugyeom didn't bat an eye, literally, his eyes were closed peacefully as he rolled over on the mattress. He only blinked as he sat up, pulling some excess layers off and throwing them aside lazily. His jeans came down, the fabric holding in the coldness. His frozen legs hit the soft sheets and he sighed in content. Jinyoung huffed again, "don't get used to this. I'm only letting you stay because you're freezing to death."

Yugyeom rolled over to face him, sheets tucked under his chin, eyes shining bright, "you care."

"More like I don't want to see your frozen body on the news."

"Then come help me warm up," he pulled the covers down, showing his tee shirt covered chest and boxers. It was all too sensual for the way he said it, eyes staring up at him with a shine equal to that of a candle flame, with lips of flower petals. Jinyoung ran a hand through his hair, eyes looking down the stairs at his laptop which was still opened, calling him to get back to work. He had to finish his manuscript before Christmas, he _had_ to. But at the moment, his mind also told him he had to keep this boy warm. That's how he found himself lifting his sweater over his head, tshirt as well, grey sweatpants falling to his ankles. Yugyeom gave him a look that made his eyes roll again. 

"Don't look at me like that, how old are you again? You know this is the best way to warm up." Jinyoung asked sarcastically, crawling into the sheets behind the boy, wrapping his arms around him. 

"A mature 21 year old, and I know, you're just a sight I can never get used to." 

Jinyoung bit his tongue and helped the younger out of his shirt so his chest could press against his bare, cold back. "Shouldn't you be at college? Studying for tests?"

"You really are old, aren't you? Forgetting that college ends far before 9 o'clock at night," Yugyeom playfully tsked, "plus, school is out for winter break now."

"Great." 

Yugyeom laughed softly, his little giggly, whispy laugh. It was mostly breath, a sigh, and he pushed further back against Jinyoung. Yugyeom sighed fully, feeling the warmth of the man's chest against his skin. He was warm, with warm breath fanning the back of his neck that made him shiver in a way that wasn't from being cold. He was beginning to warm up quickly, his fingers and toes taking on a numb feeling as they thawed. 

"How have you been? It _has_ been awhile." Jinyoung asked in a hushed voice next to his ear, his tone reminiscent and genuine. Yugyeom snuggled back further still, "I've been good. Grades are average, friends still idiots, parties still lame. I've just been missing someone...someone who doesn't seem to miss me on the outside, but on the inside he's always thinking about me." Yugyeom spoke seriously, but with a hint of sass that seeped through. Jinyoung knew who he was talking about. 

"How would you know what this person thinks?" Jinyoung played along, lips touching the back of the boys neck. Yugyeom sighed and tilted his head to offer more space, knowing Jinyoung wouldn't be able to resist-- yet, he did. His lips stayed put over the skin, waiting for an answer. 

"Because he's lonely. Because he stays inside all day writing; and I know he writes about me. I know that when he takes a break to destress he thinks about me. He told me when he had me pinned underneath of him one time-- when he filled me with his--" 

"That's enough, Yugyeom."

Yugyeom let his body fall limp. His teeth clenched momentarily before he let that fall weak, too. Jinyoung was a hard egg to crack, but Yugyeom knew he was the only one that was able to do it. Sometimes it took a bit of time. 

"Goodnight, Jinyoung."

"Night, Yugyeom."

...

Yugyeom felt hot all over when he woke up. And Jinyoung, too. He woke to a hot mouth on his chest, working its way down his abdomen slowly, licking across his skin like warm flames. He sighed, eyes still closed as if in a dream land, dreaming a dream he dreamt all too often of a certain boy with a certain hot mouth. And maybe Yugyeom was right. Maybe he did think of him a lot. 

He opened his eyes to reality when he felt lips teasing him through his boxers, a confused groan leaving his lips as his eyes faced the sight. Yugyeom was between his legs attending to an obvious tent in Jinyoung's boxers. He wondered how long it had been there. 

"Yugyeom," he sighed in disbelief and annoyance but also in a way that didn't say 'stop before I kick you'. That's why Yugyeom kept mouthing at him the way he was. Jinyoung simply settled back into his comfort and let the boy touch him. It _had_ been a long time, a very long time and maybe, just maybe Jinyoung was lonely and missed Yugyeom and his mouth and his hands and his everything. Was it something he was proud of? No. But he wasn't a proud kind of man. 

Yugyeom slid the tight boxers down Jinyoung's thighs, watching with hooded eyes as his erection sprung free, nearly hitting his cheek as it did. His mouth nearly watered, because fuck, he was a sight to see. He wasn't like all the boys in college or back in high school, those were simply boys who were inexperienced and looking for a quick blow, _literally_ , and then to kick him out. Jinyoung was a man in its complete sense. His toned chest and strong arms, his stubble that brushed against Yugyeom's skin no matter where that may be. The trail of dark hair leading down down _down_ was always his favorite, the hair on his chest always making him bite his lip as well. The way he treated him like more than a fuck, how he whispered to him in his ear like he was precious gold and not just telling him sweet lies. The way he lasted longer than twenty seconds also factored in but that's not really the point. He was a real man and treated Yugyeom the way he deserved to be.

Yugyeom had his cock down his throat when he felt strong hands push him away gently. He opened his eyes and looked up, sliding his lips off the wet skin with a soft pop. Jinyoung sat up, pulling the boy up as well to meet in a heated kiss. That's how to explain the two, hot, heat, warmth-- never a cold moment. That's why Yugyeom knew he could trust Jinyoung to thaw him. 

Their lips were messy in spit in a tangle of tongues and teeth clanging together once in awhile. Yugyeom ended up on Jinyoung's lap after a moment or two, boxers thrown far, far away as their hips worked together in a slow grind. Jinyoung's lips were on his neck, leaving love bites and trails of kisses down the side, along his vein, across his adams apple. Yugyeom gripped the olders hair and held him there when a spot felt especially good, whining breaths of nonsense with eyes shut tight. Jinyoung, on the other hand, kept his voice steady, whispering against the boys skin, telling him how beautiful he was, how handsome, how stunning. Yugyeom pressed closer almost frantically, needing more and more of the man who was taking his time. But Yugyeom always got what he wanted.

It didn't take long to get where they were, Yugyeom sitting on Jinyoung's cock, lips kissing each other messily, arms holding the other so tightly. It didn't take long because they had been there so many times before, knowing exactly how to get there. Yugyeom bounced softly on his lap, soft puffs of breath leaving his lips with eyes hooded. Jinyoung sat back for awhile, watching the boy working himself up and down in the rhythm he chose. It was lazy, it was languid, it was heaven. Jinyoung may be a hard egg to crack, but this boy was his soft spot. Watching him in all of his glory-- smooth, soft skin on display, hair ruffled atop his head and falling into his tired eyes, lips swollen and pink, taking the older so well as he pleased. He had a pink undertone to his skin that loved to come out in these moments, matching the tops of his cheeks to his lips, to his nipples, to his leaking tip. 

"Such a good boy," Jinyoung's voice was a low grumble, soft and somehow so steady, "so handsome, so pretty."

Yugyeom's breath hitched at every word, trying to bounce faster, grind down harder. Jinyoung was no help, he didn't move his hips at all, only brushing a hand up and down the boys hip that drove him crazy. Yugyeom pressed closer, their chests touching, everything touching. "Hyung," he whined, "more, please more hyung." 

Jinyoung grinned and nodded, pushing Yugyeom back while he moved forward, never once disconnecting their bodies before he began to thrust into him. Yugyeom cried out instantly, his spot being hit perfectly by Jinyoung who was an expert of his body. Yugyeom was in so deep, eyes opening the slightest way just to where he saw the man above him through his eyelashes-- his eyes, his hair falling onto his forehead, his stubble that made him look so handsome. Yugyeom wouldn't dare say it out loud, but he loved this man. He loved him. 

He let out a sigh, one that felt so content that he could die and not feel a hint of sorrow. _He was in so, so deep._

...

It wasn't long before Yugyeom found himself bundled up again, boots on his feet that were no longer seeping in snow. He was dry, he was warm, and he was leaving. Jinyoung had bundled up as well, getting ready to trek out to his car with the younger to take him home, back to his own apartment. Yugyeom had already whined and cried and latched onto the other, but there was no use. After they laid in bed basking in the aftermath of their session of love making that wasn't outwardly stated as love-- Jinyoung's wall came back up. He wasn't as soft as Yugyeom gets him to be in bed anymore, he was quiet, far off, distant. He simply said he had work to do, and that Yugyeom needed to leave. At least he didn't kick him out to the curb, he was still a gentleman as he opened the door for the younger to get into his car. 

He drove him 'home'-- Yugyeom lived in an apartment with two other guys his own age. They were loud and loved to have parties. Yugyeom never felt that he fit in. As he stared at the snow covered ground pass outside of the window, he realized he would much rather stay at Jinyoung's place and sit with him on the couch, watching the fire in the fireplace burn silently as Jinyoung typed away on his laptop. Sharing quiet kisses in late hours of the night, staying up with the older when idea struck, bringing him tea when he couldn't sleep. Falling asleep with him, waking up with him, feeling him there by his side. But Yugyeom was just a young man, and Jinyoung was nearing 30 years old now. The conversation always goes the same route, ending in no. There was no way, no possibility, no chance. Jinyoung wanted Yugyeom to do good in school, find a nice boyfriend who treats him right, and fall in love. Yet he didn't know that he already _had_ fallen in love-- and that it was _him_ who stole his heart. 

Yet, Yugyeom listened. They were both at fault, after all. Yugyeom putting himself in these situations of having to part again, and Jinyoung, for letting the boy in so easily. It was all just too easy, and too hard to leave. He turned to the older and let his eyes take in the sight of him, knowing he would have to hold the memory for awhile-- before getting out of the car, and back into the cold where it all started. 

It just wouldn't work.

  
  
  


……………...

  
  
  
  


Four months passed before Yugyeom found himself at Jinyoung's doorstep again. 

The air was warm around his body-- his body that was draped in a thin tee and tight, ripped blue jeans, hair being played with by the warm breeze. It was a major contrast from the image that played beneath his eyelids every time he blinked, the image of snowflakes freezing on the tips of his eyelashes. He remembered the way his jaw chattered, the way his fingers lay frozen in his pockets as he waited for the door to open. Now, he stood with sweat dripping from his temple, hair pushed back in a messy way that still looked put together somehow, an effortless beauty to him. He needed water, tongue dry in his mouth that he breathed through, out of breath. The air that entered his lungs was dry and hot, making his lungs shrivel further. Such a change over the course of four months. 

Another change was the man that greeted him at the doorstep moments later. It was Jinyoung, same old Jinyoung, but he looked far different from the Jinyoung that Yugyeom met at the step before. His hair was longer, dark strands curling in a perfect mess of waves atop his head. His skin held a tan, dripping in color like caramelized honey that he wanted to dip into and taste off of his fingers. He wore a plain white tee and jean shorts that were cut off above his knee. They showed off his thighs sinfully. Yugyeom grinned. 

Jinyoung had on his glasses that made the boys heart swoon further; they framed his face perfectly and looked dashingly handsome on him. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose with a sigh, arms crossing over his chest. 

"Good afternoon," Yugyeom didn't even have to try as he pushed his way inside, Jinyoung giving way to the intruder, "could I have some water? I'm parched from walking so damn far."

He didn't even need to ask, he was already reaching into the cupboard that he knew the glasses were kept in before taking one and holding it under the faucet. Cool, crystal water entered the cup before it entered his lips in long gulps. He finally heard the door close, smiling to himself at the thought of Jinyoung standing there dumbfounded. 

He joined him in the kitchen, seeing the boy already sat at home at the table sipping his glass languidly. Jinyoung sighed before sitting down across from him. He put his face in his hands, glasses being pushed up his forehead. The only sound was that of the glass being placed down, and birds singing just out the window. 

"Four months," Jinyoung spoke into his palms, "it's been four months, what made you come back? If you survived four months without coming back into my life, why ruin that streak?"

Yugyeom _should_ feel hurt, but this was Yugyeom. And this was Jinyoung-- the answer was so clear to the boy even if it was blurry to the older. "Well, a lot has happened in that time, I mean, _four whole months._ " He spoke as if Jinyoung should be dumbstruck.

"Four months to you must be a lot longer than it is in my world." Jinyoung let his hand fall to the table, glasses falling back into place. Yugyeom gazed at how the others hair was messed up now, how it stuck up in places. 

"Yes, it is. And I'll tell you why if you really want to hear." Yugyeom finished his water, fingers tapping a light rhythm onto the glass. Jinyoung didn't have a choice but to say yes, even if it posed as a yes or no question. 

Yugyeom stared out the window, the blinds pulled up to showcase the beauty of the early summer day. The sound of his stomach growling rumbled softly through the room. "Actually, I'll tell you over lunch."

Jinyoung couldn't help the smile of disbelief that crossed his lips, eyes rolling up to the ceiling with a shake of his head. He could never say no to this boy, could he? He blamed him for reappearing, but he was to blame, too, with how he still held that soft spot for him deep, deep down. It was beginning to surface. "Fine, but you better be in the mood for chicken."

Yugyeom was up and pulling him along in a flash, "as long as you have your wallet!"

Jinyoung let himself be pulled along with a grin.

.

The food steamed under their noses as it was placed onto the table. It made their mouths water, and Jinyoung couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the situation when it brought an excuse to go out to eat. He usually never did because he didn't like eating alone in public, so even if it was Yugyeom-- who he liked to convince himself that he despised-- he didn't quite mind. 

Yugyeom chewed his food loudly, which he also couldn't make himself be utterly annoyed at, and he even listened to him speak with a mouthful of chicken and sauce smeared at the corner of his lips. Jinyoung instinctively wiped it away with his thumb before licking it off. Neither made much fuss about it, the action feeling far too usual for the two. 

"So, after our last encounter, I really tried to forget you. Which you don't make the easiest, Park Jinyoung, you make it awfully hard to forget you." 

Jinyoung smiled as he took another bite. He probably shouldn't take pride in that.

"But anyway, I tried to take your advice and to go meet a guy at college, which I did. He was nice and all at first, but he didn't meet my requirements."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes again, shaking his head at the nerve of this boy, "Gyeom, if your requirements only happen to be thirty year old men, I don't think you're going to ever be happy with someone." 

Yugyeom didn't take as much offense to that as he should have, " _exactly_ ," Jinyoung wanted to face palm, "but that's not even it, surprisingly. He just didn't treat me right, he would complain when I wanted to see him or go out, and he wouldn't pay for my food. He also made me do his homework, which should've been a red flag but I was trying to look past it to make you happy."

Jinyoung stopped chewing. 

"And that's just it, Jinyoung, I was settling because I couldn't let you go. Because I wanted to still make _you_ happy even when I was trying to move on. I was going in circles."

Jinyoung ate in silence for awhile, an empty feeling settling in his stomach that not even all the food in the restaurant could simmer. He took glances at the boy who ate in silence, too, his aura dwindling down to someone who Jinyoung didn't recognize. He looked hurt. 

"I'm sorry this guy didn't treat you right. You deserve better than that." Jinyoung waited for the younger to look up so their eyes met, trying to read his emotions. A small smile tugged at the corner of the boys lips, and he nodded. They finished their meal in peaceful silence, Jinyoung paying the bill before they left back out into the sun's heat. 

"Jinyoung," Yugyeom stopped him before he got up from the table, "today, can you make me feel like that's true?" 

His voice was so soft, too soft for the environment they found themselves in. The restaurant was loud and packed full of other bodies-- the boys voice equivalent to the voice Jinyoung's only ever heard him speak with under covers. And god, how could Jinyoung ever say no?

He took the boys hand as they walked out into the day, the sweltering heat causing precipitation to gather between their warm palms, bringing them together as one. 

.

The entire cities air conditioning stopped working.

Of course, on such a hot day, the power just had to go out and cause every house and building to rise in temperature. Luckily, Jinyoung had windows, and his apartment was still somewhat cold-- while on the other hand, Yugyeom's shared apartment had no windows and had been out of air conditioning for the whole week. Which, was another excuse he used on Jinyoung. And it worked, because Jinyoung didn't want to be dying of heat and he definitely didn't want anyone else to, either. He still just couldn't admit that he cared about Yugyeom without excuse. 

They walked the streets together, letting the sun color their skin with life and pink tones. Yugyeom still held that rosy undertone to his gentle skin, except instead of it coming out from the shrill cold, it came out from the heat. Jinyoung drank in the sight, eyeing all the skin exposed to the bright day with warm eyes. 

They walked through the park on the way back to the apartment, taking their time because they knew hot, stuffy rooms were waiting for them. The trees were filtering the sun's rays for a few moments of cool shelter. 

Yugyeom kept conversation, as he was always best at, asking Jinyoung light questions to catch up more. It was small talk, well at least, not in the sense that most people considered it. Small talk was usually pointless, and the person asking the small questions typically never caring to hear the response. Yugyeom on the other hand, cared more than anything. 

"How has your writing been going?" He had to squint at the other every time the sun slipped through the leaves above. 

Jinyoung breathed in the fresh air, "it's going. Slowly, that is."

"Why's that? No inspiration?" Yugyeom had that teasing tone to his voice, hidden with an innocent smile. Jinyoung breathed out. 

"You could say that. I've been finding myself writing out of character. I've had the protagonist planned out perfectly, but now I find myself writing him like someone else entirely."

Yugyeom couldn't fight off the shit eating grin on his lips even when he tried. "Mm? What's he like now?"

Jinyoung knew what the other wanted him to admit-- that his character had turned into Yugyeom. It wasn't wrong, that's exactly what had happened. Every time he went to write, the more his character turned into the boy walking next to him. "He's an annoying brat." 

He gently flicked Yugyeom's forehead, causing a fake cry in pain and laughter to erupt from the two. Their gaze met in the midst of it, and neither had ever been so in love. Neither admitted it, either-- but did they really have to when it was so clear in their eyes?

.

He was dripping like thawed out ice. 

He lay on the bed, covers pushed off, clothes off, all thrown aside. He didn't think he'd find himself there again, in Jinyoung's house, up in the loft atop of the bed-- body bare and breathing. More like gasping, the heat in the apartment rose to the ceiling which made it nearly eighty degrees as he lay in it. Jinyoung was downstairs searching for another fan to turn on, Yugyeom listening to him shuffle about here and there, and finally the buzz of a fan cut through the air. He sat up, feeling sweat beading at his hairline, as made his way down the stairs. 

Jinyoung turned around at the soft patter of bare feet walking his way. Yugyeom came into sight for the first time since they got back, Jinyoung seeing that he had discarded _every single_ item of clothing from his body. The boy took a seat in front of the fan, unbothered, letting his hair be pushed back by the high power and sighing with his eyes closed. Finally, some air. 

He felt the cool breeze hitting his skin, the sheen layer of sweat coating his skin working to cool him down as a natural kind of air conditioner. He sighed and let his head fall back, feeling eyes burning his spine against the coolness. A grin pulled at his lips, knowing that Jinyoung was still stood behind him staring. 

"Join me?" He turned his head just enough for him to be in view, proving his theory to be correct. Jinyoung was too overheated to say no, dropping to his bottom next to the boy on the wooden floor. They sat side by side, eyes closed, letting the air bring them down from the heat. Yugyeom peeked an eye open at the other, watching how his cheeks were flushed red, hair slightly damp and messy, his eyes closed as he breathed in steadily. His body held too many layers-- seeing him sat there in jean shorts made him outwardly cringe. He needed to change that. 

His hands reached out, fingers moving to the button of the tight shorts, fiddling it open. Jinyoung opened one eye to watch the other, lips laying in a straight, unamused line. But he didn't stop him. 

Yugyeom got the button undone and patted his thigh to get him to slide them off, being the sneaky person he was, he pulled the boxers from his waist as well, causing Jinyoung to gasp as his bare ass hit the cool, wooden floor. "Feel better?"

Jinyoung deadpanned at the youngers sly grin and cocked eyebrow, but he couldn't deny that it did feel better. He was sweltering in those jeans. Yugyeom always had his way with him, even though it was mostly in favor of Jinyoung. He talked him into taking his shirt off, Jinyoung making him promise no funny business-- even though he knew that the two laying absolutely naked next to each other usually ended in 'funny business'.

Yugyeom didn't let his eyes linger on him, though, to his surprise. After his shirt was off, the other simply shifted his gaze back to the fan before closing his eyes. Jinyoung used his shirt as a pillow and laid back, feeling much better already.

Jinyoung usually never lounged around in the nude, even while he lived alone, the only times he typically found himself bare was in the shower or once in awhile under the covers of his bed. He wondered about the younger, though. As his eyes lay shut, he found his mind shifting to what Yugyeom's life was like at his shared apartment. He talked about it often, but not in detail. He mentioned his roommates-- Jackson and Mark-- and how they were rowdy and loud and had too many parties to keep up with. He knew Yugyeom wasn't the party type, and that he would either go out to the library or a cafe while the party raged on-- or hide in his room. He wondered what his room looked like, if it were as messy as he once mentioned it was, or over the time that's passed, if he cleaned it. 

Four months wasn't very long to Jinyoung, but it was in a younger person's life. He peeked an eye open for a moment at the other who still sat upright, seeing that his hair was a lighter shade than it had been before. He looked impossibly more handsome now, as if his shoulders broadened, his jaw a tad sharper. He had noticed a faint glimpse of his upper lip being a shade darker from stubble just beginning to grow in from his past shave. It brought a lazy smile to Jinyoung's lips as he closed his eyes again. 

A moment later he heard him move to lay down next to him, and felt his body move closer to brush up against his own. He let his eyes open slowly, coming face to face with Yugyeom. He couldn't stop the grin from smearing across his lips at the sight of his wide eyes so close, he felt high and maybe it was from the heat, but he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him to his chest. The hug was slightly sweaty and too warm, but they wouldn't have it any other way. 

Jinyoung buried his nose into his hair, smelling the lavender scent that lived there mixed with the natural scent that radiated off of him. He felt soft lips dancing across his collar bones in delicate pecks, Jinyoung following the action against his head and down his forehead. It felt relaxing, refreshing, familiar. 

Yugyeom wasn't trying to _try_ anything, just pressing kisses to the others skin, making sure not to miss a spot across his collar bones and then up the center of his neck. They brushed against his adams apple as it bobbed, gently latching onto and suckling at it. Jinyoung hummed, to which he returned with a smile against his skin. He felt the hum of noise against his lips.

Jinyoung's hand moved up and down along Yugyeom's bare side, taking in the feeling of his damp skin and each curve under his fingertips. He tried to push it away for so long, like Yugyeom did as well-- but he couldn't deny the feeling of home he felt when this close to each other. 

Yugyeom's lips kept playing gently against his skin, still kissing at his adams apple and even daring to lick at the skin; tasting the savory taste of it against his tongue. His skin was salty from the faint sweat that cover him, but it mixed with the sweetness that always lived there. Maybe it was his body wash; Yugyeom knew that he always used lavender and vanilla wash like himself. He didn't admit that he started using the same scent because of the man, but he did. 

Jinyoung sighed, in defeat maybe, as he gave in to the boys soft lips. He gently tugged at his messy locks, pulling his head up to meet his lips in a kiss. They met like they were pulled to each other, like they were so far beyond familiar-- they were made for each other. Yugyeom's plump bottom lip fit perfectly between Jinyoung's as he sucked on it, pulling it past his own to nip at it gently. His tongue licked across his parted lips, making his way inside so easily. Yugyeom was always pliant when it came to kissing Jinyoung, lips open and waiting to be entered. 

Yugyeom pulled away, mouth red to match the pink tone of his skin that was flushed even further from being worked up. "What happened to no funny business?" Yugyeom whispered against his lips. 

Jinyoung smiled, brushing his nose along his, "I don't hear anyone laughing..."

Yugyeom nearly did laugh, but kept it behind his bright smile in case Jinyoung was serious about stopping, "you're ridiculous."

"Only for you," he whispered back, shaking his head, "god, I'm out of my mind for you."

Yugyeom felt his heart leap out of his chest, chasing after it by meeting Jinyoung's lips again. He didn't care how rushed it was, how it screamed desperate with a dash of _I'm out of my mind for you, too_. He never wanted to let this go, to lose this chance to be close to Jinyoung again while he let him. Their bodies brushed closer, Yugyeom rolling himself on top of Jinyoung while their lips never parted, slim hips being held by soft, warm hands. He cringed at the way his knee pressed against the hardwood floor, and frowned further at the thought of Jinyoung's back having to lie against it. 

He sat up, lips parting with a line of saliva still connecting them together before it broke, pulling the other up from the floor and to the couch. He turned the fan on the way so it would face them, saving them from overheating. Yugyeom already felt like he was on fire when Jinyoung grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto his lap, fingers dancing across his sides like fire. He pressed into it, trusting the flames to not burn the surface. 

Jinyoung surprised him when he slowed the pace of it all, taking his time now that he had Yugyeom in his lap, right where he wanted him to be. Right where they both wanted to be. His lips slid so delicately across the boys collar bones, breath warm as it fanned across, open mouth sucking on spots here and there. Yugyeom breathed into his ear, panting breaths as he held his head in place at the crook of his neck, running fingers through Jinyoung's soft hair. 

Yugyeom wanted him in every way possible. He wanted this to last, this closeness, this passion. He wanted Jinyoung to stay on his body forever, living in his skin and rushing through his veins. It's almost as if Jinyoung felt this pull, this desperate want to be connected as he let his teeth gently nip at Yugyeom's skin, right at the crook of his neck. He bit delicately and sucked less softly, something he never usually did. He didn't usually mark Yugyeom, so as the boy felt the smooth edges of teeth sinking into his skin so gently-- he couldn't help the broken cry that left his lips. 

His forehead fell onto Jinyoung's shoulder, giving him room to keep kissing and nipping, silently begging to keep going. Yugyeom wanted him in every single way, not simply sexual; and in that moment he felt it. Physically connected, yet also connected in a way he couldn't voice as their hearts beat in sync against each other. 

He pulled on Jinyoung's hair less gently than before, pulling his mouth flush to his skin, hips rocking forward without meaning to. He felt like an utter mess, only being held together by a string of Jinyoung's hands anchoring his hips, his mouth, his breath. Maybe it was the heat getting to him, but he felt light and high up, coming undone quickly. 

Jinyoung spoke against his bruising skin, hands moving down to firmly knead the boys ass in his hands, "did that boy touch you like this?" 

Yugyeom's breath was sucked from his lungs, head shaking instantly. Jinyoung hummed, nose tracing the expanse of his neck, waiting for an answer. 

"No, no, _god_ no--"

Jinyoung's fingers traced down along the dip of his ass, slipping down the middle teasingly. Yugyeom couldn't stop himself from pushing back against it-- didn't want to stop. "Want you, only you, please Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung never said no. 

Their bodies always found their way home; back to each other. Jinyoung buried deep into Yugyeom, breaths stuttering as he tried to keep them calm, but he could never keep steady when Yugyeom felt like that around him. So beautiful, so inviting, only for him to delve into. Yugyeom's body pulled him in, taking him deeper, protesting with every pull out, and crying out with every push in. 

The rhythm was slow, unlike some of their previous fucks that were faster, harder. This one was filled with languid, smooth thrusts and slow kisses. Yugyeom's hands gripped the small of Jinyoung's back, pulling him closer with each thrust. His body was folded beautifully, giving himself to the other completely; legs wide open and bare only for Jinyoung's eyes. 

That other boy didn't touch him like this, that wasn't a lie. He hadn't even given Yugyeom the time of day for a date, let alone fuck him like this. It wasn't fucking anymore like it had once been-- getting together in late hours of the night in secret, the sound of the mattress creaking loudly, or the sound of Yugyeom's nails scratching the surface of Jinyoung's table he was bent over-- it was passionate and slow. It was making love on the couch in the afternoon, the sun making its way down across the city sky, their bodies bare and writhing in the honey colored light of day. It was gentle laughter and slow kisses as Jinyoung came back from getting the lube, fingers stretching Yugyeom open slowly, carefully. And it was _this_. 

Yugyeom didn't even have to ask for more when he wanted more, Jinyoung always gave him far more than enough. 

Sweat dripped from their bodies. The fan blew on them, yet barely broke through their bubble of heat. Jinyoung had sweat beading at his hairline, dripping down his temple slowly, bodies covered in a sheen layer completely. And neither cared. They slid together, skin connecting in every way it could just to feel each other there. 

"I love," Yugyeom began to say, the words getting pushed out of him and cut off by a moan, "you."

Jinyoung felt his head spin, swearing he would pass out from the heat, Yugyeom's tight heat, the heat in his heart. "Love you," he whispered back to get a taste of the words on his tongue, "I love you."

Their lips met, swallowing down all the other I love you's that were too shy to leave the tips of their tongues. They were there, they knew they were, and they didn't push them away. Jinyoung pushed deeper, Yugyeom pulled him deeper, feeling himself drowning in it all before resurfacing so fast that it knocked the wind out of him-- gasping as his nails dug into the others back. He tightened around Jinyoung, trying to keep him in, walls fluttering beautifully to keep him close as they came together. Hands gripping any skin they could reach, holding each other like they were the only thing they had. 

They were both in so deep. 

Yugyeom let his hazy eyes stare up at Jinyoung without any trace of bashfulness, there was no more of that. They stared at each other with nothing but familiarity and love, Jinyoung's cock still deep inside of him, beginning to soften. He brushed the damp hair out of the boys eyes, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. 

"Don't want you to leave," Yugyeom whispered, fingers languidly tracing between his legs where Jinyoung still lay inside. The sentence was small, but could go many ways. Even though he was the one that would end up leaving, heading back to his own apartment-- he didn't want this Jinyoung to leave. The Jinyoung that didn't push him away. 

Jinyoung shook his head, slowly sliding out of Yugyeom's entrance fully. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to leave you."

Yugyeom felt the slow slide of Jinyoung's love dripping out between his legs, sighing at the feeling, "even when I leave, I'm never gone. I'm here in your books, and you're here," Yugyeom pointed to his own chest where his heart lay. 

Jinyoung smiled, picking him up bridal style and walking them to the bathroom. 

.

The scent of vanilla and lavender floated through the air. 

Cool water engulfed their bodies, tired and relaxed even while sat together in a tub too small for two men. Their legs brushed each other and overlapped, but they wouldn't have it any other way. 

They didn't say much, letting their eyes talk, instead. They traced each feature on each other, every small detail down to blemishes that weren't imperfections at all-- they were only additions to the beauty that lived there. 

"Are you going to kick me out in the morning?" Yugyeom asked, but it didn't hold any weight to it. He was too at peace to be upset or worried for the morning to come. 

Jinyoung stirred the cool water with his fingers. "Do you have class in the morning?" 

"No," a smile, "I'm on summer break."

Jinyoung looked up with a shine in his eyes, the shine that had only grown as the day went on. Yugyeom half expected him to give the same reply as last time on winter break, _'oh, great.'_ Instead, he said it with a different meaning. 

"Then no, you're staying with me." It wasn't even a question at this point, knowing Yugyeom would take the invitation. For once, Jinyoung didn't push him out. 

Yugyeom grinned so wide, such an ethereal smile as he got up, water sloshing at the sides of the tub, and placed a kiss on the others lips. Just because he could. Jinyoung held him close to his chest for a long while after that, and after their bodies were dry and clean, he held him under the thin sheets of his bed. Right where he belonged.

Maybe it would work.

  
  



End file.
